blackgoldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Gold Online/Q
Dev #1 Q: When's the beta and how long will it be? A: We are currently planning for the first US closed beta to start in the fourth quarter of 2013. There will be multiple closed beta phases with the total duration lasting for a few months. Beta signups will be announced on the official website before it starts. Q: What is PvP going to be like in Black Gold? Will they game utilize always on/open PvP or will PvP only occur in consensual areas of the map? A: There will be open world PvP between the two factions, where players can directly attack each other without warning. Aside from that, the game will also have arenas to create a more 'fair' PvP environment for players to prove their skills, as well as many large-scale world events which involve team PvP, such as town sieges and the Energy Well, which may turn a whole map into a battlefield. Q: Will BG include Arena and/or Tournament style PvP? A: Black Gold Online will have an arena, which was partially showcased during E3. In the future, it will be updated with its own scoring and ranking system. However, the game's main focus is on large-scale team battles, so there will not be many tournaments for individuals or small teams. Dev #2 Q: Will the first closed beta have access to all Races and Classes? A: For the first closed beta, we plan to have 4 of the 6 races available (two for each faction). Each race will also have 2 of their 3 classes unlocked. Q: How many and what kinds of mecha battles are there? Is it PvP only, or are there also PvE dungeons/event using mechs? A: There are three types of battle vehicles: Air, land, and water. Presently, and for the beta test, there will only be air and land. As for the number, there are currently 32 total battle vehicles. 18 are personal battle vehicles, while 14 are specifically for use in the game’s Energy Well battle. Battle vehicles cannot be used in dungeons, battlefields, and arenas, but can be used in the open world. Dev #3 Q: How detailed will the character customization be? Will there be sliders for body features? A: There will be sliders for both facial features and body features, you'll be able to alter their upper body and lower body thickness / height. Q: What's the maximum level in the game for players? A: The first cap will be set at level 40. As we launch future expansions, you can expect the cap to be raised furthermore. Q: Instead of a cash shop, will drops will be locked from us in a certain time period and we will need to purchase gold to unlock them? Is the English version going to use this model? Are you guys going to use a traditional cash shop in this version instead? Or have you guys not finished deciding what you want to do? A: We will not be using the loot lock system in the English version. There will be no subscription, no cash shop, no loot lock, no content lock. We have implemented a "Black Gold Time" system to support normal game progression: this system will calculate your actions/ hour and reward you extra loot (up to two slots per day), and you can use credits to purchase further slots. Dev #4 Q: What is the progress on localization? A: We have put together a team of native speakers who dedicate themselves to understand all aspects of the game. Localization has begun and it will be ready when the first closed beta hits for our North American audience. Q: What is the combat system like? How does non-targeting system work? A: Black Gold Online aims to provide an action-oriented control system. We have implemented dodge and dashes to supplement combat, players will no longer stand in one place and mash buttons. Skill moves will have to "land" on the mobs to be effective. Q: Is there Dynamic Events like in GW2 / Rift alongside normal questing? A: The world of Montel will have many suprises for adventurers: there will be randomized scenarios where players trigger while questing. Players will be placed in situations where they have to defend an sudden onslaught of mutant zombies or reactivate a broken mech. Q: Will there be a skill tree like most MMORPGs or will we see something like Age of Wushu? A: Each class will have their own skill panel, similar to Diablo 3's system. You will gain skill points as you level and the panel is expanded furthermore when the character transcend into one of the advanced classes. Q: Will players be able to control the different kinds of dragons and airships, revealed in the trailer? Q: There will be over 400 different types of battle vehicles available to players, each complete with their own aerial combat skillset. Dragons will be available for the fantasy faction and mechanized fliers for the steam faction. Dev #5 Q: How will quests function? Will individual players able to experience a complete different story line from others? A: Each race will have their own unique storyline and starting area, races of the same faction will eventually converge on the same path after level 25. Q: As a PvP-oriented game, will the action of players or dynamic events affect the outcome of faction warfare, regional balance, NPC attitude or routine? A: We have considered such possibilities in developmental stages; we will most likely implement regional changes in the game later on, but not changing the fate of factions directly. Q: Will you implement voice acting in cut-scenes? A: Yes, there will be voice acting in-game when cut-scenes are triggered. Q: Is there a dynamic weather system ? A: We will implement such systems in future content updates. Q: For equipments upgrade, will there be runes/stones? A: There will be a gem system which you’ll be able to upgrade and socket equipments. Q: Will fantasy faction players able to ride steam mounts or vehicles? How will the two factions interact? A: Mounts and vehicle styles are designed to portray the distinctiveness of each faction: opposing players will not be able to ride faction-specific mounts. Guilds that control certain Energy Wells will have access to unique vehicles however. Dev #6 Q: What sets Black Gold apart from the rest of MMORPGs? A: Despite the flood of traditional fantasy themed games in the global market, there is no appearance of an iconic Steampunk product. For Black Gold Online, we have rendered a massive world for exploration, with action-packed combat and redefining the boundary of vehicular warfare (FPS+TPS+RPG) The world itself is rich both in original lore and definitive culture, Victorian Steampunk clashing with traditional fantasy elements. The continent of Montel is created with over 30 square kilometer of vivid landscape. The towering mountain ranges divide the mysterious Eastern land of Erlandir from the Western, heavily industrialized Isenhorst Kingdom. Black Gold online introduces a number of innovative game-play aspects: bringing personal mounted aerial, naval warfare to the fray. We also put an emphasis on PvP, providing intense GvG battles, faction disputes, battlegrounds and arenas. Q: When will you bestow us with class related lore and details? A: We are planning a total of 18 classes with unique visuals, cultural style and each specializes in offensive or supportive roles; we’re aiming to provide players with an immersive role-play experience when it comes to their very own character. As we’re still in developmental stages, the final class design is still being fine tuned. Q: Do you have estimation on the beta date? And how will the beta keys be given out? A: The first closed beta is planned to launch at the earliest Q1 2014. We are ensuring quality when it’s ready to meet the public eye. All players who have registered prior will have a high chance of receiving first round of beta codes via their email. Codes that were handed out during E3 2013 are also valid for beta redemption, so hold onto them! The beta will feature substantial upgrade in terms of game-play progression and combat system compared to the E3 showcase. Q: Will Black Gold Online only publish in the NA? Is there any country block? A: We will launch the English version of the game in North America as a start, not ruling out the possibility of launching in other countries. There will not be a country block or IP block for the North American version of Black Gold Online at initial release, but we will adjust accordingly to ensure smooth ping across the servers. Q: How will individual player action on "dynamic events" play out server wide? A: The "Outbreak" events in Black Gold Online trigger when players enter a specific area or completing a certain number of quests. They offer considerable challenges and have clear goals for players to complete. While in the developmental stages, these invasive events do not alter the fate of surrounding areas; they act as a neat bonus with rewards. Dev #7 Q: What are some of the innovations that Black Gold Online brings to the table? A: The world of Black Gold Online is a fusion of two unique themes: the heavily industrialized, Steampunk powered Isenhorst standing in stark contrast with Erlandir, the beautiful land of high-fantasy. Players will experience a crossover of genres with Black Gold Online’s vehicular warfare system: you will be able to switch perspectives from traditional third-person view to TPS (ranged classes) and FPS (battle vehicles). Rain fireballs from your flying drake mount or control massive mechs: dominate guild wars, faction battlegrounds with hundreds of customizable battle vehicles. Q: Will there be end-game PVE raiding in Black Gold Online? A: To provide players with quality end-game PVE content, there will be no shortage of world bosses, raids, as well as exclusive content for guilds that dominate specific energy wells. Q: What kind of update will we see differently from the E3 preview version in terms of combat? A: To give the game a more action-oriented feel, the development team is working on better model collision and skill sound effect. The core of Black Gold’s combat is fast paced action: each class will be armed with a wide range of skills, be it area targeted or lock-on homing. Encounters are designed for players to take directional dodge and movement into consideration; you’ll never be standing still in one place. Q: Through which of the following: dungeons, raids, crafting, will players be able to receive the best armor and weapon in game? A: PvE equipments can be gained through questing, world drops, world bosses, instances, crafting and “vial of time”. The top tiers will be acquired through instance bosses, while PvP sets will be available for purchase in battlegrounds. Dev #8 Q: Can we use mounts, battle armor and other things for PVE? As a reference - mounts and machines shown in the faction trailer? A: Yes you can! The vehicles obtained through the main quest and battleground achievements will be available for summon in the over-world: all you need to do is to find the vehicle NPC and retrieve your battle vehicle. You can use it to slay mobs or stroll through the city with your hulking mech or muscled war-beast. Q: Is the combat a real-time system similar to Tera or Tab-target with the likes of WoW and FF XIV? A: The combat in Black Gold Online is real time with fast-paced actions. You’ll be dodging and moving constantly to out-maneuver your opponents. Skill targeting will vary, some are single-target lock on, and others can be used at will with no lock-on required. Q: Will faction war and guild wars be a 24x7 thing or will there be specific timings? A: Guild Wars and Energy Well battles will be held on a timely basis to ensure players do not get fatigued from protecting their property 24\7. Factional warfare at this stage will be presented in two ways: open world PvP and battlegrounds. Battlegrounds will have timed objectives and cycled throughout the day (players can jump into action anytime). Q: How meaningful is the PvP are we just fighting battles to win points and some items or are we going to be reshaping the map by our wins and losses? A: In battlegrounds, players will accumulate PvP currency\points to exchange for title, gear and exclusive battle vehicles. The world of Black Gold Online is split into regions controlled by energy wells. Opposing guilds (even on the same faction) will engage a fight for dominance. The controlling guild will unlock exclusive PvE dungeons, craft the highest level battle vehicle and improve energy well defenses to strength faction grip over the area. Dev #9 Q: How will Guildmasters or Leaders distinguish themselves in social and PvP occasions? A: Powerful guild leaders who control one of the many Energy Wells will don flashy, vanity titles above their character: title color and name will vary from region to region. But there’s something for everyone - members will also enjoy the advantage of riding unique vehicles into battle, so take up arms and dominate! Q: Can mounts and vehicles be stolen or looted by another player? A: To avoid player frustration, mounts are invulnerable to any form of damage or theft. Vehicles on the other hand, can be thoroughly destroyed if not careful. Each vehicle will be equipped with a shield that protects your ride the first time it breaks (think of it as a single “life” which replenishes every certain number of hours). If the durability reaches zero AGAIN before the shield recharges itself, the vehicle will be totaled. Q: Will mounts\vehicles have affinity rating or relationship to the owner? A: We have yet to implement any system that measures your mount\vehicle’s “happiness”. Expect other customization options such as tuning your vehicle to effectively dismantle defensive towers or snipe aerial units with precision. Dev #10 Q: In response to Snail’s recently released Goliath and Behemoth as “Titans” video, which seem to dominate the battlefield, how do players with normal mounts or none at all hope to challenge them? Also, could you tell us more about their gameplay? How do these “Titans” work? A: We’re working on developing a balanced system regarding all mounts and vehicles, to make sure that those on the ground have a fair chance. The idea is to encourage teamwork, utilizing all manners of attack and tactics. The current design concept of Goliath \ Behemoth will require at least 2 players to operate and requires a high level of coordination and control. These gigantic vehicles will not be unstoppable, and can be overwhelmed by concentrated fire. Q: In addition, when do you plan to release the lores and information about the Classes? I would like to know what I am going to be using to fight crazy mages. A: Lore is being released in preparation for the opening of our closed beta later this year. The stories we hope to tell between the different races are invariably intertwined, and it will take time to unravel them fully. Keep posted for more, and know that the more we reveal, the closer we are to opening up for play. Q: How will open world PvP work? A: Every region in Montel is contested, which means there are no safe zones. You can team up and raid opposite faction cities and towns. There will also be same-faction PvP, this feature can be easily toggled on or off: allowing you to attack any players in the full open-world. Q: Will there be queuing for instances or will it be driven by interactive aspects within the wider world? A: Actually, both. In Black Gold Online there are a variety of PvE and PvP instances(Chambers of Greed) that leave it open to what players want. Players can either queue up to join in on instances, or interact within the social chat functions. For PvE instances, dungeons are a great example. Players can queue up from a “Looking for Dungeon” feature or stumble upon them in the open-world. In the dungeons, players will find hordes of enemies and powerful bosses, offering a challenge and also reward in valuable items from looting. S02 E1 Q. We're all looking forward to the game. Could you tell us when the release date will be? A. Black Gold Online’s Alpha Test Drive will launch on March 20th. The full release will be not far behind, and we will have more details in the next few months. For more details about the upcoming alpha, read the full story at: http://bg.snailgame.com/news/view/54 Q. What is the pace of leveling for Black Gold Online? A. This truly depends on the player’s choice of gameplay. The game features a central storyline and branch quests, as well as open world PvP and PvE, dungeons, and numerous adventures that players can choose to participate in for bonus loot and experience. Faction wars and battlefields give players ample opportunities at gaining experience, and guild-based Energy Well control offers further perks. Players will level faster if they take advantage of all the various features the game has to offer. Q. How large a role does the storyline play in BGO? A. At the center of Black Gold Online is a story of regional struggle, increasing desperation over scarce resources, and the clash of different worlds and their respective ways of life. The gameplay aims at reflecting this plot, offering a variety of playing scenarios to illustrate the opportunities and dangers of a world tearing itself apart. Players working along the central storyline slowly discover increasingly complex levels of play, leading towards the massive faction wars, open world PvP, and Energy Wells competition. Q. Are there things such as housing and other in-world persistent ownership? A. There is no housing system in BGO, however players will develop a fleet of mounts which they can store in their personal garage. These can be summoned in open world or on designated battlefields, and are subject to lasting damage, fuel/fatigue limitations, and upgrades. Q. What about the gameplay? Will it be Action or Point and Click? A. Black Gold Online is an action-oriented game, requiring players to move, dodge, and attack fluidly. The controls are customizable, allowing different classes to tailor their UI to fit their needs. For example, DPS players can maximize the effect of their spells with Point and Click aiming, while melee attacks can focus on multi-key consecutive attacks. S02 E2 Q. Could you tell us more about the upcoming Alpha Test? What kind of features, classes, etc. will be available? Will there be a level cap? A. We’re very excited for the upcoming Alpha Test, and we don’t want to play our hand before the time comes. Here is a little information we can offer: For the Alpha, there will be 4 races and 8 available classes to choose from. The Alpha will include much of the core game play that the game is built around, and players will be able to explore the open world, work through the story, and try out some cool game features ranging from secret dungeons to massive vehicle battles between steam-mechs and fantasy beasts. The Alpha will cap player levels at 40. Along the way, players will be presented with increasingly complex and interesting game features and prompted for feedback and comments about the different features. Q. The game servers for North America go live on March 20th, will the game be available to players outside of that region? A. There will be no country block, so players from around the world who have been chosen as testers will be able to enter the game. Q. We’ve heard a bit about the FPS and other perspective system for the battle vehicles. Could you tell us more? A. We’ll be releasing a lot more details about the steam-powered battle vehicles and enchanted war beasts available to players in Black Gold Online soon. For now, to answer the question, each vehicle can shift between different perspectives at will. The three possible perspectives are Third-Person, First-Person, and Crosshairs. Each vehicle has certain perspectives available to it, depending on which class of carrier it is. More details on that soon! Q. What exactly sets the races from Erlandir and Isenhorst apart? And how different are the classes? When will we see more info about the classes currently hidden? A. There are a number of features, ranging from structural to aesthetic, which set apart the different races in Black Gold Online. At the very foundation, the races are split between factions, meaning the equipment, mounts, abilities etc. available to a given race will be influenced by which side of the war they find themselves on. Players from a given faction can play as any of that faction’s classes – for example, you can be the Pyromancer as either the Kosh or the Yutonians. The race you choose will offer specific benefits, so that Kosh Pyromancer will be different than the Yutonian one. Also, players begin in the homeland of their chosen race, meaning this choice will dictate the early opportunities for quests and the storyline available to the player. The classes have been structured in such a way to fit some traditional MMO roles (Tank, Crowd Controller, etc.) while allowing players to adapt and customize their gameplay. As such, no two classes play quite the same. For an example, take the Assassin and Spellsword. Both are a type of specialty Tank with some CC abilities, but they are quite different. The Assassin uses stealth with a powerful attack, whereas the Spellsword combines melee with casting and team buffs. The weapons, armor, and other equipment available to these two consequently differ. There are also more classes and races to come in later versions that will offer an even wider variety of gameplay. More news will be available on those as we approach their release. Q: Are there helpers/pets/companions you can have? How will the pets work? A: The pets system in Black Gold Online is still being developed, so details aren’t fully available at this time. Generally, there are two types of pets: pets that are more for fun and personalization, and battle pets who can help you fight. The latter is available at higher levels, and while useful are not a game-changer in terms of PvE and PvP combat.